


Christmas Present/Dick In a Box: What Might Have Happened After Part 5

by ThisDuckCalledEggy12



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate myself, M/M, Occasional adult humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Sexual Tension, Teasing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisDuckCalledEggy12/pseuds/ThisDuckCalledEggy12
Summary: So, since the creator of the series (?) has not uploaded anything from the DBH series (that I know of) and since I haven't seen any fan fiction about it, I decided to take it into my own hands and make something to satisfy myself. Take in mind that this is my first time ever writing a fan fiction, or a story in general, so if you want to see something amazing then move along, this is not the right place. If you want to stick with this then go ahead, I would greatly appreciate it if you also leave constructive criticism. Now enough of my blabbering, scroll down to see what might be either the worst thing you ever read or the thing you have been searching for and enjoy? (Btw this will be a extra short REED! Haha, get it? XS Nines calling Gavin's you know what extra small? No? Ok then I'll leave ;-; also XS RK900 will be referred to as little Richard or mini Nines)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutec3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cutec3).



Mini Nines looked up in confusion at Gavin as he took off his jacket. "Are you ok, Gavin?" Gavin covered his flustered face as he placed the phone charger next to the tiny android.

"Shut up and leave me alone." He said in an angry tone as he sat down on his couch. "So, _where_ exactly do you have to plug it in?" Gavin said after he had calmed down and had a moment of silence he desperately needed.

Little Richard looks at his belly and said as he plugged the charger in "Oh! I need to plug it in here! Its supposed to go where a belly button should normally be on a human, since big me didn't know where to put it!"

As soon as the tiny android mentioned Nines, Gavin's calm face...changed into a scowl. "That stupid tincan made _you?" "_ Yeah! He made me just for you! He put a lot of work into me to make sure he didn't disappoint you! I guess he really cares about what you think!"

Mini Nines said excitedly as he layed back. Gavin's scowl changed into a surprised face, but quickly changed into a frown. "Him? Ha! Nines doesn't feel anything, he only pretends! He is just a pile of walking plastic that's only useful for annoying the crap out of me. If I could, I would just deactivate him!"

* * *

Richard went inside the building and looked around to see any stairs or an elevator.

The inside was plain, it had sky blue walls and a light right in the middle of it. To the right there was an elevator and some stairs. To the left, a lady sat behind a desk and stared at a computer screen as she typed.

After introducing himself and stating his business with Gavin to the woman, he was given permission to go to the room Gavin was in. Richard ran up the stairs in little time and quickly got to Gavins apartment.

As he was about to knock, he heard the very familiar voice of Reed say

"Him? Ha! Nines doesn't feel anything, he only pretends! He is just a pile of walking plastic that's only useful for annoying the crap out of me. If I could, I would just deactivate him!"


	2. Unexpected Arrival Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i didn't expect people to actually find and read my very first post after a few hours! Thanks to DefiniatlyNotSatan and the three other guests who left kudos! Now I will add the second part to the very short post I created at 1 am. Hope you enjoy? Btw Connor and the others appear in later chapters .

Richard stopped his hand from knocking on the door as his LED switched to yellow. His expression turned from a worried face to a sad, gloomy one that definitely didn't suit his face. After a brief pause, he decided to finally knock. _Toc toc toc._ He waited patiently for a response.

Muffled words came from the other side of the door. "Shit, wait here pipsqueak somebody knocked. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING." Gavin approached the door from the other side and opened the door. "Whatever it is you want you won't find it here, now leave-" Gavin paused when he noticed that his tall android partner was staring at him as he stood in front of him. The detective looked at the android with a surprised expression for a moment, but quickly scowled at him. "What did I say about getting in my way, tincan? What do you even want?"

Richard looked at the annoyed detective with a now calm expression on his plastic face, but his LED said otherwise about what he felt at that moment as it flashed yellow. "Detective, can I please see Little Richard? I need to know if he is ok." Mini Nines looked up to see what was going on. As soon as he saw Richard, he stood up quickly. "Hi Richard! Look, I got to stay with Gavin! Isn't this awesome?" The squeaky tiny android said, excited to see the bigger version of himself. "I still need 5 minutes to charge completely, Richard!" Mini Nines said. "I didn't bring a charger, so I guess you have to stay here, Little Richard." Nines said as he looked past a confused looking Gavin with a smile on his face and his eyebrows arched down. 

Gavin put a hand on his face in annoyance and backed off from the door. "I guess since he still needs to charge, you can stay here for a bit..." Gavin said in a defeated tone as he sat back down on his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just tell you that typing on a tablet screen is challenging, I keep pressing B instead of the space bar and letters, and worst of all is that im just coming up with things as i type. Writing one paragraph also feels like writing two for me ;-;. Forgive me if what i post is very short, like I said before please dont get your hopes up for another part of this, just a warning so you don't have to suffer waiting. If I do continue posting it might be daily and in short parts before August 18, since I start online classes that day. On August 18 I will announce whether or not I will continue posting daily.


	3. The Three of Them and the Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin lets Nines stay at his apartment. Nines apologizes. (i will try to make the fan fiction more fun, so i will try to write in the characters POV.)

**NINES POV**

It was quite surprising to hear that Gavin let me inside his apartment after he yelled at me more than an hour ago, even if it is simply because I didn't bring Little Richards charger with me and he still needed to charge.

As I sat down next to Gavin I noticed a small, fluffy orange cat with a white belly and tail walking towards me. I never knew he had a cat? The cat stared at me with his bright green eyes as he sniffed my leg. I let the cat inspect me since I didn't know what else to do, but what I didn't expect was the cat jumping on my lap and laying down on it.

"Wow, Asshole, you never give _me_ any attention, but you give it to this _tin can?_ " Gavin said and glared at the small cat, which was ignoring him. "Uh, are you _jealous_ of me, Gavin?" I said with a grin on my face. Gavin just stared at me with an annoyed expression.

* * *

**GAVIN'S POV**

This tin can thought I was jealous? Please, don't make me laugh. I stared at him to make him understand that _I'm **not** jealous of him._ I started to make myself comfortable in the couch when suddenly I felt something grab my index finger. I didn't know what the hell grabbed me until I lifted my arm and hand to see the little pipsqueak still without his jacket _and hanging from my finger._ "Hi Gavin! I finished charging! I can stay with you, right?" The little pipsqueak said as he managed to hug my finger. Before the tin can came, the pipsqueak took off his jacket and said the most unexpected thing ever, but i looked away without noticing that the pipsqueak had abs. Yeah. Abs. I don't know why but he does, I turned to look at Richard and wondered if he had abs too. _Wait, why did I think that?!_ I felt my face turn a bit warm, so I turned away.

* * *

**NINES POV**

I looked at Gavin and noticed that his face turned red, I don't know why, but he turned away when he noticed. I guess he felt awkward. So I decided to help him out my apologizing for the incident in the bathroom, since I did owe him one. "Hey, Gavin, I'm sorry that I ran off with Little Richard to the bathroom and invaded your..... privacy..." I felt my face turn a bit warm so i turned my head away. Gavin looked at me with a calm expression, but his eyes told me that he was still angry about it. "I wanted to make Little Richard stop saying such weird things, and i also didn't mean to look at your... you know...." Gavin laid back on his couch and sighed. He then said " It's fine, just don't run off like that, it made you look like an asshole." I felt relieved to hear that, i thought he wouldn't accept my apology! "Hey, Gavin?" I said. "What is it, plastic?" "Why did you get so angry after Little Richard spoke in the bathroom stall?" I said curiously. Gavin glared at the miniature version of myself. "He said that my dick was _**EXTRA SMALL**_ , and that only made me angrier." He said in an angry tone. I didn't want him to feel angry about somebody thinking it was small, so I looked at him in the eyes and said " I think it is rather big, detective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now i am thinking about making 20 chapters about Nines, Reed and the others interacting, almost no work related things involved. What do you all think? I finally made the plot for at least 9 more chapters that i hope i don't make too short. Also can you all tell me what the colors of the LED mean? I want to know.


	4. The Three of Them and the Apology Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont want to write a summary, all of the chapters are summaries of what I really want to write ;-;

**GAVIN'S POV**

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " I felt my face getting a bit warm, but I didn't care anymore. The silence in the air was suffocating me.This tincan that I like to call Nines said my dick is _big._ With a straight face and a calm ass tone. Did he even think about what he was going to say? God, stupid android.

Lucky me, my other cat called Socks decided to start pleading for my attention. Thanks Socks, I'm going to give you extra treats after this since you saved me from the awkwardness.

* * *

**NINES POV**

I looked at Gavin and wondered what I said wrong. After the silence was broken by a grey cat with white paws (that looked more like socks), Gavin looked relieved. I didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable. 

"Gavin, did I say something wrong?" I said, though it somehow came out as a mumble. I started to think about what other meanings my words may have had. 

_Oh._

I realised what I said wasn't very appropriate for the situation we were in. How did I not see how weird that sounded? "I'm sorry gavin, I didn't realize that what I said wasn't very appropriate." I looked away from Gavin, but I felt my cheeks get a bit warm.

Suddenly, I felt Gavin get up from the couch and let out a small, quiet sight. " Nines, if you are sorry then get me a coffee, I really need it right now." I turned around and looked at him in confusion. I bought him a coffee maker, though? "Reed, I got you a coffee maker, why would I buy you a coffee if you can have one here?" I said, with a hint of confusion in my voice. Reed paused for a moment. "Sorry Nines, my cat decided that the coffee maker you gave me looked better _broken_ and _on the floor._ " He said in a disappointed tone as he turned his back towards me. I looked at him in surprise, but then quickly felt the corners of my mouth tug up into a smile.

I got up and placed my hands on his arms, almost on his shoulders, leaned in to his ear and said " It's ok, I can buy you coffee, don't be so disappointed, alright Gavin?" I walked away from him and stood outside the apartment. I looked back to see that Reed was flustered and silent. I walked to the stairs and let out a chuckle.

I think I like teasing Gavin.

* * *

**GAVINS POV**

I felt shivers go down my back when he placed his hands on me and talked next to my ear. _Was that even necessary?_ I never thought about how Nines voice sounded until he decided to speak next to my ear. His voice is deep, but so pleasing to hear. If he ever tried to make one of those relaxation videos with his voice, I would definitely relax or fall asleep. The weird thing is that when he talks to others he doesn't sound as pleasing. Like if he prefers to talk to me.

I also just noticed that his hands are actually warm. I had a hoodie on but I could definitely feel the warmth. They felt alot like human hands. I wonder how his hands actually feel like, what would it be like to touch them? As soon as Nines left, I snapped back to reality. 

God, I just hope he doesn't tease me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im hungry, pissed, and its 2 in the morning. Sorry if the chapter sucked. Btw i will post at least one chapter per week. *cries in duck*


	5. Coffee Shop and a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent most of the day making this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck. Enjoy? *hides under the covers again*

**NINES POV**

As we walked to the coffee shop, I noticed that little Richard was sleeping in Gavin's hand. He was curled up in it and hugging Gavin's thumb. I guess my staring was obvious, because Gavin looked at me and said "What are you looking at?" "I didn't think you would bring him" I said as I looked at Gavin. He sighed and said "The tiny tin can said he's a hand warmer, and my hands are cold." Gavin lifted his arm and showed me the tiny android in his hand. I saw how Little Richard opened his eyes sleepily and mumbled a few words I didn't understand.

We finally got to the coffee shop and went inside. The place had chestnut colored walls and ceiling and a blood red floor. The place was rather small, and had only three people in it. One was the cashier and the other two were customers sitting in cushioned black chairs at the dark brown rectangular tables.

After I ordered and paid, I sat down in front of Gavin at a table in the corner of the place where nobody could see us or bother us. Gavin put Little Richard on the table and started to put the little jacket back on the tiny android. He then put Little Richard back into his pocket as he put on his hoodie and layed back in his seat.

"So, tincan, do I finally get to keep the present you gave me or are you going to run off with it into the bathroom again?" Gavin said as he looked at me and put his hands behind his head.

Right, I did run off. Another person that was working there that i didn't see brought us our drinks and walked away. "Yeah, you can keep him, I don't think he's going to be weird again." I said as I relaxed in my seat. Another person that was working there that i didn't see brought us our drinks and walked away.

_Meow_

"What the heck?" Gavin said as he looked around. I felt something rub against my leg, so I looked under the table and saw Gavin's orange cat, Asshole. "Uh, Gavin, your cat followed us here. It's Asshole." Gavin looked under the table and said "He _what?!_ " Gavin attempted to pick up his cat, but it jumped onto my lap and sat down. "How did I not notice him following us?" Gavin said as he put a hand on his face in frustration.

I took a sip of my drink as I pet the cat and looked at Gavin. "W-what are you drinking?" Gavin said and looked at my cup. I closed my eyes and said "It's thirium. Androids can drink it." Gavin looked at me in disgust and said "isn't that supposed to be an androids _blood?!"_ I put my cup down and mumbled "Don't question it..."

Asshole jumped on the table and took a dump on it, he looked at Gavin and started meowing loudly. "What the heck, Asshole?!" Gavin said. The person that brought us our drinks came over to our table and told us " Excuse me, pets are not allowed in here, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

* * *

**GAVIN'S POV**

This is why I named him Asshole. "Come on Gavin, let's go, we can take our drinks." Nines stood up and grabbed his cup. I was pissed, but I didn't say anything since I always buy my coffee here. I was about to get up until Asshole decided he didn't want my coffee on the table and smacked it down. _Right on my hoodie._ Luckily, it wasn't hot anymore "Are you okay, Gavin?!" Nines said in a panicked tone. "I'm fine, it wasn't hot, I didn't get burned" I looked at my spilled coffee in disappointment. I tried picking up Asshole, but Nines ended up having to carry him instead.

We walked out after Nines threw away his cup. I noticed that the tin can was staring at me, so I said "what are you looking at?" He responded with "Gavin, take off your hoodie, its geting cold and wet clothes won't help you." He was right though, it was getting cold. I took off my hoodie, even though I only had a short sleeve shirt underneath. I turned my head towards Nines as he gave me my cat back. "I didn't even get to taste the damn coffee, and now we get kicked out! Fuck me." I said angrily. 

_Jesus, saying the last two words was not a good idea_

I don't really know why Nines did it, but he leaned foward a little too close to my face, grinned and said "Wow, Gavin, don't you think the street is not a good place for that?" I felt my face get hot again, though it didn't help with the cold. Stupid androids! " _T-That's not what I meant, Nines!"_ I yelped. I stared at his face for a moment and turned away.

I heard him laugh, he has a nice laugh. I turned my head to see him, and he was taking off his jacket. I was confused for a moment, but then Nines put his jacket on me and said " I was joking, Detective. Put the jacket on, I don't want you to get sick." He smiled. That damn smile gets me every time. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. "I better get going, bye Gavin! " He said as he walked away.

I watched him walk away for a moment. "Gavin, please get me out of here!" I was startled, but I quickly realized I didn't take the tiny android out of my pocket. "Sorry Richard." I said and took him out. I put him in my pants pocket. I somehow managed to put on Nines jacket. It's pretty warm, though I didn't expect the jacket to smell like him. You might be wondering what he smells like. He smells like coffee and cinnamon. Having the smell so close to me made my face get a little warm, but I ignored it and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a good day (/=^=)/


	6. Introducing [REDACTED]! PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 1 am. So its very short. God, three days left until I need to start school again. Oh well. I'm happy to introduce [REDACTED]! 
> 
> :)

**GAVIN'S POV**

"God, I'm tired..." I woke up in bed, though I'm still trying to shake off my drowsiness. I noticed that Asshole was laying next to me, weird, he never did that before. I slowly sat up and stretched. I lazily covered my mouth and yawned. It smelled good, so I hugged myself and sniffed the sleeve of what i was wearing. I felt my mouth tug up into a smile, it's such a familiar smell, and it feels like someone's hugging me... _wait._

I finally snapped back into reality.

I looked down and saw I was wearing Nines jacket. I looked at the wall in front of me while I tried processing what I was just doing and remember what happened last night. I couldn't, since I didn't get enough sleep again. I slipped out of bed and started my morning routine. Dress, stress, eat, and leave. I left the building and walked to the coffee shop. When I got there, the cashier gave me a dirty look, but whatever.

I walked to the DPD and enjoyed my coffee and peace while I could, since I had to see and deal with everyone again.

When I got there, I went straight to my desk, but that didn't help me escape.

"Hello, detective!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, who could it be? Tell me who you think it is, even though it might be obvious. Hehe.


	7. Introducing  [REDACTED]! PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this before, but I'm adding my own little twist to the story. It's still the same (?) Nines, Reed and the others though. Say hello to the introduced character!

**GAVIN'S POV**

Damnit.

Why do people talk to me in the morning? I was hoping to not talk to anyone today and avoid them as much as possible.

I hesitated, but I eventually had to turn around, praying to God (if he even exists) to not have to deal with or to see the android a bit smaller than Nines (which is funny, since he is actually older than Nines). He has dark brown hair with a curly tuft hanging out in the front of his face, brown eyes that are cute when they don't try to get something out of you, his voice a bit higher than Nines, and for a lot of people, pleasingly very chatty.

All of that didn't take away the fact that he is annoying as hell.

Cyberlife really outdid themselves with him, at least that's what I thought the first time I saw him.

Though he stood there. Smiling like an idiot, and I knew he would never give up on talking to me and wouldn't go away until I talked to him.

**_Connor._ **

* * *

**CONNOR'S POV**

The detective didn't really look too happy to see me, he never does, but I don't mind (I mean, he's like that to almost everyone, the only exceptions are Tina and my brother). Sooner or later he will get used to me. "How have you been, Detective Reed?" I said with a smile on my face and in the friendliest tone i could. It didn't help, though, because he was still looking at me as if I just spilled his coffee on him. 

"I'm _fine_ , but I don't want to talk right now." Gavin said, he paused for a moment. "I'm trying to remember something." He mumbled.

I had to admit, It was very tempting to ask about what Detective Reed had forgotten and have him thinking so much, since he is supposed to have good memory for the job.

Though I didn't need to ask him.

"Is it about my brother, Nines, Detective?" I said teasingly. I watched as he almost choked on his coffee. He frowned, but then the look of realisation that spread across his face made me let out a soft laugh. "I'm guessing I was right?" I said.

Ever since I introduced my brother to him, he has gotten easier to read. At least to me. I enjoy teasing him from time to time about how obvious it is to me when he thinks about my brother. 

"Yeah, you are. Now I need to work, so I would appreciate it if you left. I don't want to work overtime." Detective Reed said.

I listened and left, since I know he is usually very tired. It was funny though, because he usually doesn't want to work. He works from 5 am to 7 pm, but I never understood why he's that tired.

"Reed! In my office, Now!" Captain Fowler boomed.

After everyone working from 5 a.m. to 7 p.m. had left, I noticed that my brother and the Detective was still here, besides Hank and I. I guess the Detective has to work overtime, it also explains why Captain Fowler was yelling at him. I heard my brother and the Detective talking, but I couldn't really tell what they were saying, so I listened closely.

"If you want, I can stay here and help you with the work, Gavin." I heard my brother say. "You know what, yeah, that would be great, thank you Nines." The Detective said in a relieved tone.

I guess we will have to wait for them to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two in the morning. I'm hungry. I'm tired. I need sleep. Have this chapter while I sleep. Have a good day :) please count this as next week's chapter I don't know if I'm going to post more than one after this.


	8. Cat-astrophy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, uhh, i didn't really want to write a chapter since i just finished my online classes for today. Though i thought about how i never gave the cats much attention, and i think i want to make them both have a role in the story. So here it is, Asshole and Socks. and i don't know if this is short or not because i wrote this on my new laptop.

**ASSHOLE`S POV**

Huh?

Why hasn't my slave come back yet? I'm hungry! He always feeds us around this time, so why hasn't he come back? what is he even doing that is more important than _me?_ was it because i broke his precious coffee maker that he brought in a few days ago? he was paying too much attention to it, saying something about thinking that Nines wasn't bad at all, and that maybe for once he could be nice to him. though i don't know who this strange "Nines" is. 

he better be okay.

"Calm down, A, hell be back, don't worry." Socks said as she attempted to hide her fear, though she is very easy to read. i growled a little and went over to the couch and stretched out on it. " Come on, Socks, are you not at least a little bothered that he has not come back to feed us?" i said as i stretched out my front legs into the air. we stayed silent for a moment, until i had a brilliant idea.

"what if we don't have to wait for him to feed us?" i yelled as i started sitting up. " A, you know why we cant do that, the last time you did that, he didn't give you your treats!" Socks whined. I just smiled, ran to the kitchen, and started pushing the doors to my slaves food supply open. after opening three, i finally found the bag. "Socks! i found the food! come here!" i muffled, as i tugged at the bag with my mouth. finally, after one final tug, the bag fell out. i started ripping a hole in the bag, and once the hole looked big enough, i looked over to Socks walking towards me, each step she took with hesitation. Though in the en, she ate the food with me and didn't stop until she was full. 

"wait, our owner will throw out our treats when he sees this!" Socks looked at the bag with guilt in her beautiful blue-ish gray-ish eyes. i walked over to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Socks, he will think it was me, not you. Now come on, cheer up, i don't like seeing you like that." i bumped her with my paw a little, and walked over to the couch to lay down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, should i continue writing in the cats POV? please tell me :/


	9. Spending the Night at an Unfamiliar House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS TIME I DIDNT MAKE THIS AT 1 A.M. WHOOOO! Oh, and the chapter is longer i think, enjoy?

GAVIN'S **POV**

"You know what, yeah, that would be great, thank you Nines."

I paused. "I really don't want to be here anymore." I said. I wasn't lying though, I needed to feed my cats. Besides, I really wanted to sleep, even though I had problems with that. After a while of us sitting together and working while trying to figure out why Connor was watching us from afar, we finally finished. I was exhausted, since i had to deal with so many people and their crap, i felt so tired i could barely keep my eyes open. I could have gotten myself some coffee at the break room, but some prick broke the coffee maker, and they still haven't replaced it. When we got up, I accidentally leaned on nines.

"Brother, are you coming?" Nines twin said. I saw how nines glanced at me for two seconds, but he then turned to Connor and said "Sorry brother, Gavin is exhausted, and I don't think I should leave him to walk home alone." I looked at him in surprise, but he just glanced at me and gave me a smile. It wasn't like his shit eating grin he makes when he bothers me, or the smile he gives to the others. It actually looked like he cared, he only smiles like that to his brother, which he says is very special to him. Wait, does that mean that I'm special to him? 

_Since when have i started to closely watch Nines?_ Though now that I see him closely, I noticed how much more handsome he looked with just his black turtleneck. _Wait no stop thinking about that._

I thankfully snapped back into reality after i saw in the corner of my eye Hank and Connor walking away. "You have keys to the house, so you can come back when you want, take care brother!" Connor yelled as he and Hank walked out of the building. It took a moment for me to realize I was staring at Nines, so I turned away. "uh,i think i'm good tin can, you don't need to take me home." i said. i felt nines staring at me, then he said "Gavin, you can barely keep your eyes open, you think you can walk home alone at night like that?" i glanced at him , then closed my eyes and mumbled " yeah, i guess you're right." we walked out of the building, and nines got us an Uber. yeah they still exist, don't know how though. we went inside and i noticed that there was no driver, it was one of those self driving cars. the trip home was smooth, that at the end i leaned against nines while listening to him talk. he has such a soothing voice that i can't help but get relaxed.

when we got to the apartment building, we quickly got upstairs and got to my apartment. believe it or not, i actually keep my apartment clean. well, its the cleanest i can get it. i went over to the cabinet to get the food for the cats, but i saw the bag laying there with a big hole in it, food all over the kitchen floor. i would have been pissed, but since i was tired, i just cleaned the mess up and sat on the couch. i checked my cats bellies, i'm guessing they ate too much because their bellies were fatter. i sighed and walked to my bedroom.

"Hey nines, i have your jacket here, you want it back?" i yelled as i grabbed the folded jacket from near my bed.. it smelled faintly of coffee and cinnamon, im still wondering why though, did someone spill something in it that refused to come out? i quickly stopped thinking about it when i heard footsteps coming toward the room.

* * *

**NINES POV**

I walked into the room, and i saw Gavin holding my jacket. i walked over to him and took it. "Thank you for keeping it in good condition, Gavin." i said and smiled. "Since you are tired, i will leave now, i don't want you to lose sleeping time." i said as i put on my jacket. i saw Gavin go to the bathroom, so i sat at the other side of the bed and waited for him to come out. after a bit, he came out and slipped into bed. he hid under his blanket and said "thank you Nines, you've done enough for me. If you want, you can leave now Nines."

i paused, then chuckled and said " 'if'? that implies that i have the choice to either stay or leave, and don't you suffer from insomnia?" i looked at Gavin, and he was trying to sleep. i thought for a moment. " Spooning can slow your heart rate down and help you sleep." i told the tired man laying down behind me. he responded with " ...Are you trying to ask me to let you spoon me to sleep?" he turned looked at me with tired eyes. "Maybe, maybe not." i said jokingly in a sweet tone. Gavin sighed and turned back. "Sure, i just want to sleep." he mumbled, i don't think he cared about me spooning him. i said that as a joke, but if i left then i would make things awkward. besides, i actually wanted to test out if he falls asleep with me spooning him.

i slipped under the covers awkwardly and laid down. i pulled Gavin closer to me and wrapped my arms around him, and Gavin's heart beat got faster. i spooned him, and i found out that it actually felt nice to hug Gavin. Compared to me, he is small, and he felt so warm. i put my head against his and shifted a little, and just as expected, Gavin's heart rate increased. "Ive never spooned someone before, so forgive me if i'm awkward, okay Gavin?" i whispered, and Gavin flinched. "you are supposed to help me sleep, not bother me." Gavin mumbled, i got to see his face, and sure enough, his face was red. i smirked and decided to tease him a little. "You sure look like you enjoy this, so technically im not bothering you, Gavin." i whispered to him. "Shut up nines." he whisper yelled. i chuckled, and not too long after, Gavin fell asleep, so i entered stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take care mkay? :)


	10. The Cat Wants to Know Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting anything, I was busy with school and I could only write this much. I hope you enjoy this rushed chapter.

**ASSHOLES POV**

I woke up on the couch, and I felt hungry. I didn't see my slave anywhere nearby, so I guessed he somehow managed to sleep more. My first guess on where he was was his bedroom, so I decided to go there first. I lazily tried getting off the couch, but instead, I fell on my face. I ignored what happened and quickly got up and walked to the bedroom. when I walked into my owner's room, I saw something else in the bed. ' _Who the heck is this, and why are they here?'_ I thought. I couldn't see who it was, so I jumped on the window to get a closer look. I looked at the sleeping person I saw last night on the bed holding my owner. I still wasn't sure if he was trustworthy or not, even though he didn't seem like a threat. The times I let them touch me was to mess with my owner a little. I jumped on the bed and started sniffing his leg and then his face.

 _Why the hell did he smell like the brown liquid my owner drinks and calls coffee?_ I was confused, and I couldn't sniff anything else since they were both underneath the soft covers. Then I had an idea. When I want something, I like to jump on my slave's face and yell at him to wake up. I jumped on the small nightstand next to the bed, and then pounced on the bigger persons face. He flinched, and I stepped down from his face and jumped on the nightstand. I watched as he slowly let go of my owner and sat up.

We stared at each other for a moment, but I jumped on him and started to sniff him. The tall man flinched but stayed still enough for me to go around him. he didn't act threatening, so I yelled out for Socks that was hiding in the kitchen cabinet again. I heard her running over to the room, and she came rushing in and said "What is it, an intruder?!" I looked at the man, and he looked confused and surprisingly in awe. Right, humans can't understand us. "Socks, there's no intruder, but I managed to find out that this tall guy is not a threat," I told her, knowing that the man I was staring at couldn't understand us. I looked over to Socks, who was just staring at me in confusion. " A, you should already know this by now, our owner doesn't let anybody in here, and if he let another person sleep with him then the person is trustworthy. Now please let me go back to sleep." She whined and left the room at a lazy pace. I stared at the man on the bed again and jumped on his lap, then on my owner's shoulder.   
  
I started smacking his cheek with my paw and yelled at him.  
  
He woke up a bit startled, but he didn't move too much. I did the usual, I walked on him and 'meowed' at him, but I just told him to feed me. I kept staring at the man next to him. My slave doesn't let anybody in the apartment unless it is necessary, and being able to sleep on his bed is a really big deal.   
  
So, who exactly _is_ this guy, and what is he to my owner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, Asshole doesn't need sleep, he needs answers.


	12. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

I'm sorry i suddenly abandoned the writing, at first i was too lazy, i didn't expect to be so stressed out with school, and eventually my emotional state started getting worse, I tried to push myself but couldn't stop the pain (private matters). I might come back to this one day, maybe when i feel better, though i don't know how long that will take. I'm not going to ask you to stick around, I just wanted to say sorry so I could get one of my burdens off my shoulders. I hope i at least made some of you smile with my weird writing though.  
Take care :)


End file.
